Contra la pared
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre lo sucedido entre Buffy y Spike en el callejón detrás del Doublemeat Palace, una noche durante la primera semana de trabajo de ella. (Basado en el Episodio 12- Season 6)


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la serie "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Production. Yo solo los tomo prestados en esencia (en especial a Buffy y Spike) para crear con ellos historias (sin fines de lucro, por cierto) que me hubiese gustado que ocurrieran dentro de la trama real.**_

 _ **Con ustedes comparto una inspirada en el episodio 12 de la temporada 6: "Doublemeat Palace"**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **CONTRA LA PARED**_

Buffy se sentía exhausta. Su trabajo aunque otros lo menospreciaran no era fácil. Llevaba tan sólo una semana allí y ya había podido darse cuenta de cómo funcionaban las cosas. El _Doublemeat Palace_ atendía casi todo el día y la mayor parte de la jornada pasaba lleno, por lo que entre lo principal que había podido aprender estaba que la comida rápida era una de las predilecciones para los habitantes de Sunnydale.

Claro que había horas muertas en las que el tumulto se despejaba constituyendo un respiro, por lo general por las noches, pero así mismo había veces, justo como en esa ocasión, en que el local era rentado para festejos de compañías, en que durante las mismas horas se necesitaba de la presencia de la mayoría del personal para atender a tanta gente.

Ella se encontraba entonces de ayudante en la parrilla, oficio que aún estaba terminando de aprender, cuando su infalible instinto de Cazadora le hizo separar la vista de su labor al percibir la cercana presencia de un poderoso vampiro que últimamente andaba rondando por los alrededores. Uno nada común para variar y que encima tenía una alocada obsesión con ella… Alguien a quien alguna vez había considerado de sus peores enemigos, que al igual que en su caso (aunque con más ahínco) había tenido por primordial objetivo aniquilarla y que luego le había dado un sinnúmero de dolores de cabeza pero que irónicamente con el tiempo había terminado transformándose en su aliado… y mucho más que eso.

A veces todavía la enervaba, pero era también, debía reconocerlo, quien mejor parecía entenderla y quien le ayudaba a lidiar con esa confusa sensación de advertirse menos viva después de haber sido obligada a resucitar de nuevo en la Tierra… así no fuese esto de la manera más sana.

Él decía quererla pero lo que ella en cambio sentía era una poderosa atracción sexual y se lo había dejado en claro, más no podía negar que le agradaba pasar tiempo a su lado. Solo que aquello se lo guardaba para sí misma.

Spike esa noche quizá habiendo ido primero a la parte del mostrador a buscarla y no encontrándola allí, había decidido de inmediato aventurarse a andar por el callejón trasero que daba a la cocina del edificio, sitio que era usado por lo general con exclusividad por el personal del restaurante, al no estar dispuesto a pasar otra noche sin verla.

A ella, al verlo detenerse persistente en sus propósitos cerca de la ventana, se le aceleró el corazón.

Iba a comenzar su hora de descanso y él lo sabía, por lo que no tenía escapatoria para no salir a hablarle. Por ello con un suspiro de resignación pocos minutos después, quitándose el delantal y arreglándose un poco el uniforme, tratando de lucir lo más presentable posible, se dirigió a su encuentro algo nerviosa y sintiendo todavía la intensidad de su mirar sobre ella… al igual que la extraña y profunda emoción que le causaba.

Le halagaba la fascinación que sentía por su causa, lo reconocía, aunque era bizarro después de la manera como se habían conocido. No obstante, el dilema radicaba en que él quería ahora algo más de ella que solo disfrutar de un buen affaire. Requería su amor y eso era algo que no podía darle… por no sentirse todavía del todo segura de su proceder, ni lista además para embarrilarse en una relación amorosa luego de su última decepción.

Meditando en todo eso, caminó hacia la salida trasera y no tardó en hallarlo arrimado a una pared cercana mientras se fumaba con tranquilidad un cigarrillo en su espera.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_ \- fue su saludo a secas, manteniendo su frialdad de forma primordial porque no quería que se hiciese ilusiones con ella, más él aventando la colilla a un lado pareciendo no inmutarse, hizo como si se despegara del enladrillado dedicándole al tiempo una de sus típicas sonrisas ganadoras de autosuficiencia y empezó a acercársele con su caminar seductor y felino.

 _-¡Hola mi amuleto de la suerte!, te extrañé_ \- le saludó con su modismo fresco.

 _-Spike no debiste haber venido_ \- respondió Buffy tajante, adoptando su mayor seriedad para no dejarse impresionar con sus encantos inhumanos, dándose a la tarea de recordarse en su interior con rapidez que lo único que buscaba en él era un escape para sus desazones y el combustible que le permitiera funcionar, sin estar dispuesta a retribuirle ni un poco del amor que en medio de sus silencios le pedía y tampoco dejar que la envolviera con ello, como se moría por hacer… Empezó entonces un tanto cabizbaja a alejarse del sitio después de darle una mirada de advertencia para que se detuviera en su avance y en vez de eso la siguiera, ya que lo último que necesitaba es que algunos de sus compañeros los vieran y empezaran luego con habladurías sobre ella.

 _-¡Qué y perderme de concluir eso tan interesante que habíamos dejado pendiente!-_ le escuchó exclamar a sus espaldas, sabiendo que se refería a la última vez que habían estado juntos, que por cierto él mismo había interrumpido al no soportar la peculiar situación de invisibilidad por la que ella pasaba ese día. Como no le contestó nada y continuó caminando, como de costumbre Spike prosiguió vociferando

 _-¡Además si mal no recuerdo eras tú la más emocionada entonces!_ \- no dudó en sacarle en cara _-¡Vamos nena a donde quedó ese fuego!-_ añadió encima para molestarla y ahí sí que la hizo enojar por su falta de cuidado al gritarlo y por hacerle adicionalmente sentir vergüenza de sí misma al recordárselo así. Él tenía los brazos abiertos en actitud de no comprender cuando ella retrocedió para abalanzársele, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

 _-¡Será mejor que te calles o yo no…!-_ le comenzó a amenazar, más él escudándose en una de esas medias sonrisas radiantes que lograban desarmarla, regodeándose al tocar el tema y por haber conseguido encenderla, le interrumpió

 _-¡Ah sí! ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacerme ahora Slayer? Muero de expectativas por enterarme-_ se le burló con picardía y segunda intención con su arraigado acento inglés, (que ella encontraba en secreto sólo proviniendo de él muy sexy después de todo) e incluyendo en su semblante esa mirada depravada que la incitaba a perderse en lo prohibido.

 _-¡Algo - tan – malo – que – ni – siquiera - te -lo –puedas- imaginar!-_ Se encargó Buffy de dejarle en claro hablándole muy de cerca, de forma amenazante y después lo empujó para apartarlo de sí con fastidio, sin embargo como todo un masoquista, él rebotó enseguida atrapándola por la cintura, no dispuesto a dejarla escapar. Ella en respuesta forcejeó por natural instinto para librarse de inmediato porque no le gustaba que se tomase ese tipo de atribuciones con su persona, pero pronto se detuvo recordando que si le daba la gana podía emplear toda su fuerza y golpearlo hasta decir basta… sólo que prefería en esa ocasión advertirle.

 _-¡Quítame tus sucias y pervertidas manos de encima antes de que cuente hasta tres!... Uno-_ empezó

 _-¿Es en serio_?- le increpó el super vampiro con valentía mientras le ponía una mano en la nuca para hacerla mirarlo de frente

 _-Dos…-_ ella a punto de perder la paciencia continuó

– _Pues déjame decirte que no me importará lo que quieras hacer conmigo… siempre y cuando pueda tenerte así… completa y visible-_ le confesó él sin dejarse amilanar y con la voz cargada de deseo al tiempo que deslizaba una sensual caricia desde su mejilla hasta la parte superior de su pecho, apaciguándola y casi atrapándola en el juego.

 _-¡Suéltame!-_ Buffy demandó por último terminante, en tanto se preguntaba por qué no simplemente hacía uso de la violencia para que la dejara en paz. Él como de costumbre no le hizo caso, gozándose con el asunto.

 _-Oblígame_ \- le incitó entretenido, retándola, ante lo que ella tuvo que dejar escapar un suspiro de franco cansancio, que él supo enseguida interpretar.

 _-¿Día duro?_ \- preguntó aflojándola entonces de su agarre y viéndola con tal cariño que la hizo estremecer, por lo que Buffy no dudó en apartarse sin perder tiempo, temerosa de sentirse aún más confundida.

 _-Turno doble sorpresa_ \- le contestó empero no de tan mala gana – _Suele ocurrir cuando hay algún evento o alguno de mis compañeros falta-_ le contó

 _-Bueno, creo que puedo hacer algo para aliviar ese estrés-_ agregó Spike modulando su tentadora voz hasta volverla casi un susurro a medida que le deslizaba la mano por la piel de su brazo, disfrutando de su tersura, hasta llegar a un pequeño vendaje que se dio cuenta llevaba en esa ocasión cerca de su muñeca izquierda _-¿Qué te ocurrió?_ \- quiso saber visiblemente preocupado, tomándole la menuda mano entre las fuertes suyas para examinarla.

 _-No es nada, solo me saltó un poco de grasa de la parrilla pero por suerte no fue mucho_ \- contestó Buffy encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al suceso, no obstante Spike en respuesta, se llevó suavemente la herida hasta los labios besándola en un acto tierno que le sorprendió.

 _-Sanará pronto_ \- le dijo mirándola a los ojos de esa forma tan intensa que a ratos le hacía tartamudear o temblar las piernas, por lo que optó por retirarle la mano enseguida antes de que el extraño hechizo proveniente de su vigorosa y atrayente masculinidad comenzara a surtirle efecto.

 _-Vamos kitty no tienes por qué ser tan arisca-_ reclamó Spike _-Vine porque pensé que a lo mejor necesitarías desestresarte un poco del trabajito que te has conseguido-_ explicó sin complicarse

 _-Pues puede que mi trabajo no sea del agrado de todo el mundo pero lo necesito para sobrevivir-_ ella defendió. Por lo que él se cruzó de brazos un momento, observándola con detenimiento, como intentando estudiarla. Algo que a ella no le gustó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

 _-Ya te dije Pet que tengo algunos fondos que te puedo proporcionar si así lo deseas_ \- Spike le insistió, volviendo a tocar una conversación que tuvieran antes y que ella había considerado zanjada sin siquiera dejarle terminar, en parte por no querer aceptar ese tipo de compromisos con él que al no ser amorosos, le sonaban como a un " _pago por sus servicios_ " (no quería ni pensar en ello), y por otra porque no sabía además de dónde provenía ese dinero y conociéndolo bien, temía que pudiesen ser de forma ilícita.

 _-…O también puedes venirte a vivir conmigo a mi cripta_ \- agregó él al verla callar – _No gastarías en servicios básicos y no me importaría que trajeras al "Pastelito" contigo-_ añadió refiriéndose a su hermana – _Aunque eso sí, tendríamos que dejarle muy claro que dormirá solo arriba porque la recamara inferior estará reservada únicamente para nosotros_ \- concluyó con su proceder coqueto y travieso.

Ante lo que Buffy se llevó una mano a la frente y movió la cabeza pensando en sus conexiones de energía eléctrica y de agua potable clandestinas que junto con el resto de lo mencionado, le hicieron dar ganas de reír pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse.

- _Claro y sería lo ideal para Dawn y su futuro escolar_ \- comentó siguiéndole un momento la corriente – _Si de por sí la orientadora ya me odia-_ rememoró así con desazón la desastrosa entrevista con malos resultados que tuviera con dicha mujer hacía unos días y la singular forma en que después ella misma, aprovechándose de su inesperado cuadro de invisibilidad, había creído ir a solucionarla. Y aquello además le llevó a recordar sintiendo un poco de bochorno, la manera como había decidido después celebrarlo… terminando por sucumbir a sus ganas de volver a acostarse con él aunque se jurara con anterioridad nunca más hacerlo.

Luego de quedarse con la mirada perdida en el vacío sin darse cuenta durante unos segundos, Buffy reaccionó y se fijó en el rubio vampiro, quien levantó una ceja mientras la observaba expectante, por lo que ruborizándose en contra de su voluntad, tuvo que enseguida bajar la cabeza para disimular su turbación.

 _-Comprendo Pet_ \- dijo Spike atreviéndose a colocarle una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, dejando por un momento su libido a un lado y prefiriendo centrarse en el problema de la visitadora social, del cual él mismo había sido testigo, preocupándose de verdad por ello – _Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para protegerte a ti y a Dawn en todo momento, porque las considero ahora como mi familia, y te prometo por lo mismo que no voy a dejar que nada malo les pase a ninguna de las dos-_

 _-…Gracias-_ Ante aquello expresado con tanto énfasis, Buffy no tuvo más que decir, sin poder evitar sentirse conmovida con ese proceder amable y dulce que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en él.

Spike entonces deslizó una mano a través de sus finos cabellos (que Buffy sabía le encantaban), colocándole luego con delicadeza un mechón detrás de la oreja sin protestar por su nuevo corte (que ella por lo mismo, en señal de rebeldía se hiciera), y embelesado en lugar de ello, la contempló con profunda afecto, tanto que le hizo sentirse de pronto muy tímida al verse envuelta en sus muestras románticas que no dejaban de resultarle inusuales o de provocarle una punzada de remordimiento por su propio accionar idiota al estar usándolo como un narcótico para alivianar su caótica vida, sin permitirle o permitirse una oportunidad verdadera… aun cuando en el fondo sí lo quería.

- _Eres tan hermosa_ \- Spike le susurró empezando a inclinar así su rostro hacia el suyo, sucumbiendo a sus deseos de besarla, ante lo que ella quiso proferir algo recordándole que no debía engañarse con lo que era tan sólo un desliz.

- _Spike…-_ comenzó

Pero él fue más rápido en cuestión reflejos y sin que pudiera hacer nada, le atrajo de la cintura en un ágil movimiento robándole un corto pero intenso ósculo, de esos que llevaban su marca y únicamente él en todo el mundo podía regalarle.

Varios segundos después al separarse y empezar a reaccionar a totalidad, Buffy aturdida y un tanto indignada de que él se empeñara en actuar de ese modo cuando no tenían nada formal, de un fuerte empujón lo alejó estrellándolo en la pared, tomándose su tiempo además para reclamarle.

 _-¡Basta!... Spike deja de confundir las cosas-_ trató de aclarar con su respiración todavía agitada – _Esto que tenemos es solo una aventura…o como un trato y lo sabes. Tú lo disfrutas y yo lo disfruto sin complicaciones o ataduras. Así fue acordado y así será, si es que lo quieres-_ a medida que exponía su argumento pudo notar como el brillo de emoción en los ojos zafiro del antiguo Big Bad iba apagándose dándole paso a otro de disgusto, no obstante prosiguió – _Tú sabes que lo necesito… y además no puedes negar que también te diviertes-_

Spike miró para arriba, meditando unos instantes antes de responder mientras claramente se podía percibir que luchaba en su interior por controlar su rabia, por ello cuando por fin habló, sus palabras fueron lentas y pausadas

- _Entonces es solo eso lo que todo lo que existe entre nosotros significa para ti…-_ comentó con clara decepción, asintiendo y alejándose un poco, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas con frustración en tanto buscaba las frases adecuadas para rebatirle o intentaba tragarse sus sentimientos. Caminó un momento de un lado al otro ofuscado y luego giró, regresando hacia ella decidido.

Buffy por instinto, retrocedió.

 _-¡Úsame!-_ le autorizó entonces sin preámbulos, sorprendiéndola _-¡Úsame como tu juguete, no me importa!-_ recalcó _-…Con tal de seguir con "esto" como tú le llamas, con tal de seguir contigo y si te ayuda a sentirte de nuevo viva… -_ expresó deteniéndose al llegar a este punto con una profunda pena en su mirada que a ella consiguió atravesarle el alma – _Al final como tú dices, a mí también me beneficia, pues no recuerdo haberme sentido tan bien durante todos mis años de oscura existencia, ni siquiera en los que estaba realmente vivo-_ agregó con una risa amarga, terminando de extender despacio sus manos de nuevo para tocarla, al tiempo que Buffy podía notar con asombro sus ojos enfurecidos y llorosos, tan afectado como no recordaba haberlo visto desde la ya lejana ocasión en que Drusilla, su antigua amante inmortal, lo dejara.

 _-Entonces úsame Buffy_ …- reiteró acabando de acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos –… _Vive y devuélveme a la vez la vida-_

Ella en primera instancia quiso apartarlo pero algo en sus palabras o en su voz que le resultaba cada día más sincera, le hizo desistir. Spike aprovechó así para juntar su frente a la suya en un acto de completa devoción, por lo que ella cerrando los ojos sin poder resistirlo más, sin poder resistirse más a sus propios deseos, lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo con prontitud detrás de la alta cerca de madera que separaba el local de los depósitos de basura, por donde no pasaba nadie a no ser que fuera a la hora de cerrar, cuando recogían los desperdicios e iban a botarlos allí antes de que el carro recolector llegara poco antes de la medianoche.

Una vez allí cobijados de la peculiar privacidad que el sitio brindaba, Buffy se arrimó a la valla permitiendo que él la cobijara enseguida con su cuerpo.

Spike fijando la vista en sus labios y sonriendo victorioso por saberse dueño de ese extraño poder sobre ella que podía excitarla donde fuese y cuando quisiese, incentivándola a seguir sus corrompidos deseos, intentó besarla una vez más, pero Buffy girando la cara, no se lo permitió, haciéndole entender que tendría que conformarse con besar sus mejillas, ya que como se lo había explicado en un principio, no quería que mantuviera esperanzas con conquistar ese algo que ella no podía entregarle por completo. El corazón.

Respetando su decisión, Spike la acató ansiando que más adelante ella misma la derogara y se enfocó en lugar de ello en empezar a acariciar su cuerpo por encima del uniforme, deleitándose con ese privilegio que le profería, descendiendo luego sus lujuriosas manos por sus esbeltas piernas hasta quitarle la ropa interior. Prenda que ella por cierto tuvo que pelearle minutos después para que no se la guardara como trofeo.

Sonriendo y una vez solucionado el asunto los dos volvieron a tomar más seriedad, concentrándose nuevamente en lo que estaban por hacer.

Buffy entonces llegando su turno de actuar se ocupó de abrirle el pantalón y bajarle la cremallera y lo siguiente que supo es que él le levantaba una pierna para que pudieran acoplarse sus sexos.

Spike empezó así despacio a complacerla, tratando de alejarla del estrés y sus problemas. Cada movimiento en esa posición, la cual era una de las favoritas de él, en un principio fue suave, podría decirse tierno mientras apaciguaba sus ganas de reclamar su boca, besándole las mejillas y el cuello, y deslizando caricias por todo su cuerpo, en especial en sus senos, haciéndola suspirar bajito hasta conducirla a un maravilloso orgasmo que prácticamente la dejó desfallecida entre sus brazos. Sin embargo él todavía no había culminado y tal como ella esperaba, el asimiento en su cintura se volvió más fuerte, terminando por levantarla en un abrazo para hacer que lo rodeara con las piernas y así continuar embistiéndola, transformando aquello en un encuentro sexual brusco, de movimientos rápidos, desesperados, a causa de las ansias contenidas que tenía de ella… Y Buffy tal como quería, logró olvidarse de todo, tan solo sintiéndolo a él…

…Spike gruñendo con excitación y arremetiendo en su interior sin consideración alguna con su increíble resistencia, intentando aplacar su hambre al tiempo que saciaba la suya. Regalándole otra increíble culminación.

- _Slayer…-_ jadeó él sensualmente en su oído antes de que consiguiera llegar también a la cúspide del placer. Ella aferrada a su espalda, con sus uñas enterradas en su gabán de cuero y con los ojos cerrados solo se dejó llevar por la marejada, volviéndose a sentir allí más viva que nunca.

Poco después ambos, vibrantes y satisfechos, extenuados pero felices, terminaron por deslizarse por la pared hacia abajo.

Spike entonces aún dentro de ella, sosteniéndola sin querer retirarse de su cuerpo, se dio un tiempo para acariciarle la sonrojada cara.

 _-Buffy…_ \- le expresó de manera dulce con total expresión de éxtasis y embeleso. Más ella en esos instantes, asustándose de sí misma al volverle por completo el alma al cuerpo, por lo que permitía que le hiciera y por las cosas que él sabiéndose lo tentador que le resultaba, le incitaba a hacer, así como por el hecho de ponerla contra la pared en más de un sentido, al obligarla a dudar de sus sentimientos, lo apartó de otro empujón y en un amargo impulso le volteó la cara de una fuerte bofetada, tan fuerte como solo una Cazavampiros podía dar, que le dejó bien marcadas las huellas de sus dedos en la angulosa mejilla, en protesta por su acelerado comportamiento.

Spike por respuesta empezó a reírse con su manera insufrible y depravada, orgulloso de sí mismo y contento de haber conseguido sus propósitos de esa noche, y ella al ver su regocijo quiso golpearlo de nuevo, solo que esta vez él fue más rápido y le retuvo el puño en el aire, aprovechando para halarla hacia sí y besarla con intensidad, sin esperar ya un no por respuesta porque después de todo era suya así se negara a aceptarlo.

Sin poder rebatírselo, ella esperó a que le faltara el aire para que él la aflojara y así poder librarse y alejarse corriendo de ahí, de repente sin más ganas de pelear, permitiéndose dejar de ser fuerte por una vez y siendo tan solo "Buffy", una chica confundida y temerosa de lo que con fuerza, aun cuando creía que no debía, estaba empezando a sentir.

Lo que no sospechó es que aquel gesto solo significó para Spike un aliciente adicional para continuar en la lucha por ganar su corazón, como si se tratara de un reto.

 _-Te voy a reparar Buffy Summers –_ se dijo lamiéndose los labios al tiempo que se restregaba la mejilla adolorida, mientras la veía desaparecer _-…y cuando lo consiga me amarás-_


End file.
